


Aspiring

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [52]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is late for class.  Set during the Rogue Squadron novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspiring

Hobbie looked around the room, counting the aspiring young pilots, and wondered how he and Wes were going to screw them up. All of their trainees were present and they were supposed to be starting a navigation lesson, but Wes was late. He wasn’t surprised; Wes was late at least once each week and often on the first day with a new batch of trainees.

All of the students were staring at him, waiting for him to start the class and he just stared back, not sure of what to say. Hobbie heaved a big sigh and was about to start, finally, when the door burst open and Wes ran down the middle aisle of the classroom.

“I’m here! No need to panic!” He reached the podium, slapped Hobbie’s shoulder, “Now we can start.”

Hobbie glared at him for a second, “You missed roll, so I’m marking you tardy.”


End file.
